


Reckless

by ezrajohnnycake



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eavesdropping, Jason as Robin, M/M, Red Hood - Freeform, Tim as Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrajohnnycake/pseuds/ezrajohnnycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has been spying on Batman and the little impostor for a bit now, but what he realizes tonight has him going to confront the big bat inside of the manor. Jason reminds Bruce of their times together when he was Robin and Tim and Dick listen from outside the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

He had been watching them for a few weeks, now that he was back in Gotham. Tonight it had been raining and Jason’s replacement had slipped off some railing that was rigged in oil. He managed alright, if you didn’t count when his arm popped out of its socket when he shot his grappling hook, from falling to an all too much embarrassing death. His body had slammed not too gracefully against the building and he probably had some nice size cuts and scraps to go along with the already forming bruise that traveled up the length of his body.

 

Even Jason had to admit this was seemingly out of character for his replacement, who was usually calculated and exact to a fucking tee. But if there was one thing Jason was good at, it was causing riffs between people and that was exactly what he did. Tim had decided to bring up and comment on him and Bruce -- about when they used to work together and Bruce had more or less lost his cool on him -- probably berating him in that special way that only he could do, without even realizing the damage he had done. Tim was jealous. From what Jason could gather and he should be, even if it was only on a professional level.

 

Jason followed them back to the cave and easily slipped inside undetected. Alfred had left shortly after to go answer the door and at this time of night it could only be Dick. Bruce’s guard wasn’t exactly down, but he was increasingly distracted by something else that played forth in his mind. Unlike the little faker, Bruce was able to have thoughts on other pressing issues running through his mind and still maintain doing his job at the same time. He should know, tonight Bruce had seemingly been hit with the same thought at least three different times. You could notice the subtle changes in his body movements and posture every time the thought reappeared in his head. But having a million thoughts racing in his head, all at once was nothing new to Bruce and everyone knew it.

 

Bruce and Tim were in the medical area, with Tim sitting on top of the metal gurney, already stripping out of his costume until the whole top half was off. Jason commented off-handedly to himself how in shape Tim’s body would have been, if he hadn’t been such a damn imposter. As Bruce got to work on cleaning Tim’s wounds and bandaging his tattered arm after painfully popping it back in place, Jason moved in a bit closer to see better. He was burning holes into the back of Bruce’s neck and for a second he thought with a start, that Bruce _knew_ he was there watching them and the tension was written all over Bruce’s back and shoulders. But upon further inspection Jason realized with some disgust, how stiff Bruce’s movements were as he wrapped the bandages around Tim’s torso. The tension wasn’t from Jason’s hard stares, but because Bruce was _uncomfortable._ He was restraining himself as much as possible from touching Tim unless it was absolutely needed.

 

And that’s when Jason remembered the last little talk he had with Bruce, a little over a month ago. He had been upset (as usual) and let whatever came to his mind come out of his mouth. He had accused Tim of being nothing more than a mere puppet, only a shadow of what he used to be when he was Robin, and that he wouldn’t ever be better no matter how hard he tried to _please_ Bruce.

 

Something like a tight lump began to form in Jason’s throat. He knew he was right. Tim would never be able to completely fill his shoes or _be_ Robin the way he was. Not just because he was an imposter, but because he had came _after_ him in the same way he had came _after_ Dick. Always _second best_ , never the golden boy himself, just the broken one. But looking now at Bruce and Tim as Bruce finished the finishing touches on Tim, he was faced with something he hadn’t taken into much consideration. Bruce _wanted_ Tim and not the other way around.

 

Jason grunted. _Stupid damn fucking little replacement._

 

There was a brief and awkward silence after Bruce was done and had turned away. Tim sat there still on the gurney debating in his head no doubt, if he should speak up and say something or not. In the end he decided against it and went upstairs undoubtedly for Dick to pry whatever it was he wanted to talk about out of him, because he had too much pride to speak up first.

 

Jason idly hangs around and waits for about an hour and a half before going into Bruce’s smaller study. This time Bruce is more aware and calls him out.

 

“Jason,” he says getting up from his seat. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jason isn’t sure if he means here, in his house or here at all. So he moves forward, towards Bruce, so he can be the one to corner him and not the other way around, and puts on a cruel smirk.

 

“Bruce, nice to see you too.” His voice comes out hard and he likes the way Bruce’s eyebrows become knitted together.

 

“Why are you _here_?” Bruce asks again, stressing on the word here this time.

 

Jason decides to ignore him and lazily sits on top of his desk.

 

“Rough night for my replacement,” he draws. “Maybe he’s not cut out for this sort of," Jason pauses and waves his hand dismissively, _"thing_ after all.” He finishes as his eyebrows go up slightly waiting for Bruce’s next move.

 

Bruce looks like he is trying to stop himself from saying something and Jason sneers a little before continuing. “Little Timmy have a bad day because daddy bats won’t pay attention to him enough?”

 

“Jason.” Bruce warned.

 

He ignored it and continued. “I saw you tonight. You seemed a bit . . . preoccupied with those thoughts of yours, care to share? What were you thinking about B? I’m sure Tim is dying to know too. Anything, if it means being better in _your_ eyes.”

 

“You mean the way you used to be?” Bruce’s voice was light and Jason had to ball his hands into fist to keep from losing his cool. He was supposed to be the one making snide remarks.

 

“Tim is doing perfectly fine as Robin and I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that. So why is it that you are really here Jason?” By the time Bruce was done speaking he was using his Bat voice and Jason hated that the most. Did he think he was really going to intimidate this out of him?

 

“I don’t know **B** ,” he all but spat. “Maybe I can teach him a thing or two. Any areas he’s lacking in? Like sucking your cock? That always seemed to get your attention. Maybe he can learn to pay you a little favor here and there. You seemed pretty tense tonight while bandaging him up Bruce, what was it again that’s been on your mind?”

 

Bruce clenched his teeth down together, resisting to take Jason's bait. Narrowed eyes stared down at Jason and he smiled. Good. He was getting upset.

 

“Remember when I was _your_ Robin, B? How you caught me, took me in, and made me into something that was supposed to be better?” he asked voice low. “How at first you didn’t know what to expect – you didn’t know how to _handle me._ You were afraid of what I was capable of so you gave me all I wanted.” By the time Jason had stopped talking his voice had gone a bit breathy.

 

Jason got up and stalked over towards Bruce.

 

“That’s enough Jason.”

 

He just shook his head. “I don’t think it is B.”

 

“Stop.”

 

There it was again. He was using his damned Bat voice.

 

Jason leaned in close and Bruce was determined not to move back, even an inch. Jason slyly ran his hand up Bruce’s middle without touching him, circling and hovering his index finger around one of Bruce’s nipples, before letting his finger land in the dead center of his chest.

 

“ _Make me – ”_   

 

And just like that Bruce snapped. He grabbed Jason by the wrists and turned him around quickly, backing him up into the nearest wall.

 

“That’s enough!” he barked.

 

“How much do you think about him?” Jason asked, ignoring how tight Bruce’s grip was on him.

 

“Do you still wish he could’ve been wearing those scaly green panties like I did with those pixie boots?” Jason’s voice had gotten noticeably lower and a bit huskier.

 

Jason let Bruce manhandle and forcibly turn him around so that they were facing each other. When all Bruce did was growl, in what was not sexual frustration Jason flicked his eyes away staring pass Bruce's head for a second before bringing his eyes back to meet his and gave him a wet smirk while he ground his hips against Bruce’s.

 

“Remember when I used to come on to you Bruce?” he whispered. “It wasn’t long – before you gave in to me.”

 

**

 

“Jason come back here! We aren’t done talking yet.”  Bruce all but growls.

 

“Come off it Bruce. You won’t let me kill them, so the least I can do is rough them up a little.”

 

“Unnecessary force!” He hissed at Jason. “Once they are already down, anything you do after that is just for your own gain!”

 

“Ha!” Jason barked. “Don’t make me laugh. You’re just mad because you don’t have the self-control to do it yourself.”

 

“Listen to me.” He said using his Batman voice.

 

Jason bristled. “No, who do you think you are? _Willis Todd?”_

 

“No –”

 

“Exactly, you’d have to be long gone for that. So why don’t you just drop it.”

 

Jason shed his top off and tossed it. “I’m going to take a shower.” He muttered darkly.

 

When Bruce didn’t answer he turned around to see Bruce looking downwards with his eyes shut, while pinching the bridge of his nose. He exhaled a breath before looking back up at Jason.

 

“Jason,” he started with a sigh. “Am I not allowed,” he paused.  “To be worried?”

 

Jason seemed to be a little taken back by Bruce’s question.

 

“I’m not your father but I _am_ responsible for you. And unless you want to be benched you’re going to have to listen to what I say.”

 

Bruce’s voice was strained and he looked tired, but so was Jason. Tired of this conversation.

 

“So what do you want then B? For me to just listen to everything you have to say and just follow your every command like some lost puppy?” _Like Grayson._ He didn’t have to say it, Bruce knew what he was implying. “That’s not me, it’s not who I am. Next thing I know it and you’ll want me to start sucking up to the same people you do too, right _Bruce?”_

Suddenly this wasn’t just about Batman and Robin anymore.

Jason was getting angry again. “Well, I’m not trying to hold up appearances and pretend to be someone else. I’m just me, _Jason_. There is no Jason _and_ Boy Wonder because Jason _is_ the Boy Wonder. You want me to be something that I’m not. Something I can _never_ be.” he raged.

 

“Do you want me to start calling you dad too?” And now you could really hear the venom in his voice. “ _C’mon pop!_ Let’s go fishing **dad**. C’mon, _daddy.”_

 

“That’s enough Jason.”

 

Jason started to stalk over to him.

 

“No, why not **dad**? I can keep up the charade if you can, **dad.** _”_

 

“Enough!” Bruce barked while grabbing hold of Jason’s shoulders.

 

Jason just started at him and watched as Bruce tried to slow down his breathing again.

 

“I get it.” Jason said after a little while. His eyes hard and one side of his mouth corking up.

 

“Get what, Jason.” Bruce asked letting his eyes slip close again.

 

“It gets you off, doesn’t it? Your heart racing, hearing me call you names like that. Freaks you out in a good way.” He said shrugging out of his grip.

 

“That’s kind of fucked up B.” Jason says throwing him a look. “I may not know much about having a father and all but picking kids up off the street and turning them into crime fighting machines and still expecting them to have that cookie cutter image is pretty twisted. Don’t you think?”

 

“Go take a shower Jason.”

 

“What else do you think about up there in that head of yours?” he asked stepping back a little to really study Bruce.

 

“Do you think about me all dressed up in Dick’s old costume?” he asked trailing his hand down the length of his body and letting his hand linger at his waistband, hips swaying a little while teasing at the waistline a little before giving it a little pop.

 

Bruce’s voice was tight. “Stop it Jason.”

 

“Stop what?” he asked letting his eyelids drop to half mass. “This?” he asks tracing his nipples and shivering, knowing Bruce’s eyes were watching his hands every move.

 

“Do you _want_ me Bruce? I mean more than just as being Robin? Do you want _me?”_

Jason’s hand continued to mess with his nipples, pinching and squeezing them as his other hand trailed down to palm himself through his green panties.

 

“Hmm.” He hummed than licked his lips. “Bruce, _touch_ me.”

 

Jason’s eyes had slipped close and he opened them when he felt a rush of air pass him as Bruce walked away.

 

“You should go to sleep after you're done showering.” He muttered before turning out of sight.

 

Anger racked through Jason’s body,after being dismissed so easily and Bruce missed the hurt look that flashed in his eyes.

 

**

 

Bruce had to keep hard from shaking. His whole body was buzzing and _alive_. It worried him how much Jason’s little show had managed to affect him. In more ways than one. Jason was no idiot and neither was Bruce, he knew, Jason knew exactly want he was doing and it wasn’t a bluff either.

 

If Jason had been resorting to stealing the wheels off of the batmobile he can only imagine what other things Jason must have been engaging in to make ends meet. There were many things wrong with Gotham, but Bruce would be a fool to think he could stop _everything_ that went on in Gotham, or that things like this only happened in Gotham. But one thing was for certain and that was that Jason knew what he wanted. Bruce chose not to dwell on how long Jason had been having these thoughts about . . . well older men and effectively did not include himself in this listing of men. He’d write off the jolt of excitement still running in his veins as left over adrenaline from tonight’s parole.

 

To his own dismay he found it damn near impossible to focus on cases at this moment and knew he could throw sleep out the window, so instead he switched out of the batsuit, settled for grabbing a book and poured himself some brandy. He tried not to make such a habit of drinking, but he needed something to calm his nerves a bit. After about three glasses the book slipped gently out of Bruce’s hand and onto his chest as his head dipped forward and he dozed off. The next time Bruce opened his eyes he could see a little light filtering through the cracked blinds and the sound of something rattling around outside. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep here and now his neck was uncomfortably stiff.

 

There was a light knock at the door before Alfred appeared standing in the doorway.

 

“I shall be back within an hour Master Bruce, I’m stepping out to get groceries for this morning’s breakfast before Master Jason wakes up.” 

 

Bruce gives a nod and Alfred excuses himself. A few moments later he heard the front door close with a thud.  Bruce sighed aloud and ran his hand over his face. He stood up and gave a good stretch before going to his room to fetch a change of fresh clothes. He figured Jason would awake while he was in the shower and come looking for him after finding the manor empty of Alfred and breakfast, and found himself locking the door behind him. Bruce finished showering without one interruption and when he was done he made his way to see if Jason was in his room still.

 

Jason’s room was empty when he got there and he noted not only was the bed unmade, but the sheets were all balled up and tossed into a corner. There was only one other place he could be and that was in the cave waiting for him. Bruce heaved a long sigh, he was going to have a talk with Jason about last night. Bruce’s mouth became a little dry and he licked his dry lips as he remembered the way Jason’s bottom half of his costume had snapped back against his hip bone. The leer in Jason’s eyes as he had wet his lips and traced his own chest made Bruce wish he had sucked on his fingers before playing with his nipples last night. Bruce let out a jagged breathe and realized he had began to palm himself through his pants.

 

Maybe the talk could wait a little, until later. Bruce was obviously in no state to be arguing with Jason over . . . over _sex_ of all things when he was this wound up. He calmed himself down reminding himself Jason was still a minor and made his way down to the cave. He heard movement before he even descended the stairs and came to the conclusion he was in no mood to even have Jason down here. He would tell him he had lots of work to do and didn’t need any distractions . . .

 

And speaking off distractions – _Oh a distraction did he get._

 

Jason was a sight to see hanging in a mock rope harness with his legs spread open for the world to see as he laid feather light touches over his body, ghosting over his hardening member and fiddling with his nipples.

 

Jason’s eyes were shut as he let out a whiney moan for Bruce to hear. And despite himself it went straight to Bruce’s dick.

 

“Jason.” Bruce’s voice sounded a bit grave and Jason tensed, pausing his working hands.

 

When he opened his eyes, Bruce was met with one hell of a sultry look that had his pulse speeding up.

 

Jason rocked his hips forward while leaning his head back to expose his neck more.

 

“Come _play_ with me.” He whispered.

 

Bruce swallowed thickly, rooted to where he stood.

 

_“Hnn – ah!”_

 

“We need to talk Jason.” Bruce said stepping forward.

 

“About how horny I am or how much I’m _– mmm –_ turning you on right now?” Jason breathed out.

 

Bruce walked over to let Jason down when Jason shot his hand out to grab his wrist with slightly shaking fingers. He was looking at him fiercely now and looked nothing short of determined.

 

“This,” Bruce paused for a second before continuing on. “ _This_ isn’t right Jason.”

 

“You’re right.” Jason interrupted before he could stop him.

 

Bruce stared at him for a long while taken off guard a bit before Jason spoke again.

 

“It’s not right that you’re _still_ **denying** _this,_ when you so clearly are **craving** it. I’m tired of leaving subtle hints that you always ignore. I notice how tense you can be around me. I see when you relax, when you _think_ I’m not looking. The glances you steal to stare at my mouth when I wet my lips. Bruce, _I know_.”

 

“Jason you don’t understand. I shouldn’t –”

 

Jason cuts him off, voice low and teasing again.

 

“Don’t worry about what you should and shouldn’t do and focus on how you _feel._ How _I’d_ feel up against you, panting and a writhing mess. B, I **need** you to start touching me and I need you to start right now or I’m gonna lose my damn mind.”

 

Not trying to push too hard and chance freaking Bruce out too much, Jason guides Bruce’s hand up towards his chest instead of southwards and lets him circle one of his nipples and then arches for him.

 

“Hmm, just like that.” He purrs.

 

Bruce can’t seem to fight his urges anymore and succumbs to his bodily needs. He leans down and takes Jason’s nipple into his mouth and begins to suck on it. Jason lets out a needy and rough groan.

 

Bruce’s tongue laps at the harden bud before going to the next one and Jason’s hand tangles in his hair. Jason’s letting out small sighs of contentment and then Bruce is taking Jason out of the harness and laying him on the blue training mats.

 

Bruce trails up Jason’s body leaving kisses along the way before making a mark on either side of his collarbone, before kissing along his jaw and finally meeting Jason’s awaiting mouth.

 

The kiss is full of feeling and Bruce can feel how eager Jason is. They kiss each other fiercely, like they might never get the chance again and then break away for air before coming back together, and the kiss becomes nothing more than teeth clashing, tongues battling, and swapping spit. Jason’s hands find the buttons on Bruce’s shirt and groans as he tries to undo them without breaking the kiss. Bruce pulls back to do it himself and move things along and Jason just hungrily looks on.

 

Once Bruce is rid of his shirt he comes back down for another kiss, too impatient to wait. He trails down the side of Jason’s jaw again and Jason tries to push his head down further so he can pay some attention to Jason’s much needed aching member. But Bruce seems to hesitant for a second.

 

“Mmm, c’mon B, go ahead and touch me there. I’m all yours.” He hums, eyes becoming more glazed as he thinks about all the things he’d let Bruce do to him.  

 

A large and calloused hand tentatively wrapped around Jason’s weeping cock and he threw his head back, while his hips jerked up. “God yes!”

 

Bruce lets out a hum of approval as he squeezed the head of Jason’s penis before giving him a few shallow thrusts. Jason’s body shuddered. _“More.”_ He whined.

 

Bruce leaned down to capture Jason’s mouth in another kiss as his free hand worked at one of Jason’s nipples again, flicking it occasionally. Jason was arching up into Bruce’s touch and before long he was fucking Bruce’s fist.

 

Bruce let out a long groan after breaking the kiss, at how insanely delicious Jason looked underneath him working his hips as if his life depended on it. And then Jason was talking.

 

“You like that, don’t you Bruce?” Jason asked, his breath short and rigid. “Watching me squirm against your touch. God – _nah!_ You drive me crazy! _I need more._ Please, give me more. I want to be _punished_ Bruce.”

 

Bruce’s cock twitched at Jason’s plea and he was undoing his pants and freeing himself within seconds, pre-come dripping from the tip of his own penis.

 

“Fuck B, I want you inside of me.” Jason groaned.

 

_“No!”_ Bruce exclaimed, maybe a little too fast.

 

It was bad enough he had gave into his more than impure needs, but if there was one thing Bruce knew he wasn’t going to do, it was stick is dick inside of Jason. No matter how much his throbbing penis or Jason wanted it to happen.

 

Jason let out a high pitched whine throwing his arm over his eyes. “At least give me your fingers, god – _please_ B, I need it. I need it bad.” He wailed.

 

Bruce brought his hand to Jason’s mouth and pressed his index and middle finger to his lips.

 

“Suck.” He ordered and watched Jason shake as he opened his mouth.

 

Bruce had to suck in a deep breathe. Jason had closed his eyes and swallowed his fingers, swirling his tongue all around and in between the spaces. When he was satisfied he withdrew his fingers and pushed Jason until he was hunched over and his knees were next to his damn ears almost touching the ground.

 

Bruce traced one of his wet digits across Jason’s already twitching hole before circling it a few times. Jason whined. “ _Daddy, please.”_ He said hopelessly.

 

And oh god did that do things to him. Bad things to Bruce beside make his dick twitch and leak more pre-come, things like make him want to bury himself deep inside Jason until he was screaming his name, calling him daddy again and again. _Because he was_ _all his – Jason belonged to him._

“So beautiful, my son. All mine.”

 

Jason whimpered as Bruce slowly pushed his finger in pass the first ring of muscles until his finger was in pass the second knuckle. He pulled it half way out before pushing it back in, once, twice, and then a third time.

 

“God yes,” Jason moaned. “Give it to me daddy.”

 

Bruce shuddered and added a second finger and Jason let out a low hiss trying to get his fingers deeper inside of him. Bruce let Jason place his feet on the ground with his knees bent before he started up a nice scissoring movement, stretching his hole.

 

“A-ah! Y-yes!” he called clinching down on Bruce’s fingers. “God,” he croaked.  “Looks like my greedy hole can’t get enough – _hnnh, hah!”_

Bruce had just ran his fingers across Jason’s prostate and the sight was beautiful.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Bruce breathed lightly.

 

“ _Nnh-ah!_ No, what are you doing to me? I’m turning to goo here.” Jason laughed lightly.

 

Bruce stilled his actions and Jason let out something in between a growl and a groan and started fucking himself onto Bruce’s fingers. “Fuck.Yes.” He gritted out closing his eyes again. “So close.” He murmured trying to concentrate on nothing but the feel of himself getting fucked my Bruce’s fingers. Then Bruce picked back up his motion of stroking Jason in time with his thrusting fingers.

 

“Tell me I’m yours and only yours!” Jason gasped in between thrusts.

 

“You’re mine and you’ll always _be_ mine. Jason, you hear me my son?”

 

“Oh god,” Jason said, his face screwing up. “I-I’m about t-to come.”

 

“That’s it.” Bruce said speeding up his pace.

 

“Fuck me _harder_ , please. Ugh – daddy!” He cried.

 

“Come for me Jay, come for daddy.”

 

And Jason didn’t even get to voice anything else before he was arching his back and shooting his load hard into Bruce’s awaiting hand. His whole body was hit with wave after wave of pure pleasure as Bruce stroked him through his orgasm, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

 

Jason collapsed back onto the sweaty and sticky mats and his head lolled to the side as he tried to catch his breath, body still being hit with light spasms. He hadn’t come that hard in well, _ever._

 

  
Bruce was admiring how ridiculously beautiful Jason looked with his hair wet and clinging to the side of his face, mouth parted sucking in air, and eyes cloudy. He looked so obscene it hurt.

 

Jason got up and stalked over to Bruce on his hands and knees with _that_ look back in his eyes. Bruce watched as he drew closer – mesmerized, before he settled in between his legs. Bruce should have knew, but he didn’t and was completely taken off guard when Jason lowered his mouth onto his cock taking in as much as he could instead of wrapping his hand around it.

 

Bruce choked back a loud groan and tried to keep hold of his sanity and not think about how Jason had got this good at sucking dick as he ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of his penis. Jason licked from the base of his cock up to the tip before circling his tongue around the head and then dipping the tip of his tongue into Bruce’s slit. Bruce couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through his whole body. Jason sucked on his head before blowing on it a little and then bobbing his head all the way down and dragging his teeth lightly as he went back up. Bruce’s hip bucked up on there own accord and Jason hummed around his dick.

 

“God.” Bruce breathed softly. “You’re so incredible Jason, do you know that? You really are.”

 

Bruce grunted again before he thrust deeper into Jason’s mouth. So warm, slick, and wet. Jason was trembling again, turned on by how much he was affecting Bruce and moaned around his dick. Bruce’s huge hands buried themselves in his hair and he helped guide Jason’s head up and down on his dick letting out lots of appropriate noises.  Jason placed on hand on Bruce’s and he let him come up to suck in a big gulp of air.

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth, lose control.” He purred eyes glazed over completely.

 

Bruce moaned as Jason took him in his mouth again and then Jason relaxed his throat and Bruce started to thrust up in a steady pace. All the gagging noises Jason was making only fueled Bruce’s hunger and he sped up until he was fucking his mouth with abandon. Bruce could feel the warmth pooling up, threatening to topple over when Jason started massaging his balls.  Bruce lost all control and started slamming his dick into Jason’s mouth as the feeling became too much for him to suppress. He wouldn’t last a minute longer and he pulled Jason off of his dick (to Jason’s dismay) and came right over his pretty face.

 

Bruce closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of his orgasm as Jason milked him dry and finally opened his eyes to catch Jason running his fingers over Bruce’s mess and sliding it into his mouth putting on a show for him.

 

“That was amazing B.” Jason crooned.

 

**

 

Bruce’s breathing had become shallow. Tim and Dick could tell that even from where they stood looking through the crack in the door. Jason knew they were there.

 

Tim had been in his room trying to regain some of his dignity after having an interesting talk with Dick when they had both heard something. Who was Bruce talking to? They crept along the hallway until the both paused, twin expressions of shock showing on their faces. That voice belonged to _Jason._ Things couldn’t have been too bad if they weren’t throwing punches or worst, Jason hadn’t been dramatic enough to pull out one of his guns yet. Tim had crept a little closer and chanced a look inside after there was some shuffling around and the sound of someone getting pressed against a surface. When he looked in Jason had caught his eyes and immediately broke it trying to cover his smirk.

 

Tim and Dick stayed pressed against the opposite side of the wall keeping an ear out for when they should leave. Tim looked at Dick, whose expression had become unreadable and Tim willed himself to believe Jason had just been putting on a show and what he had said hadn’t held much truth to it.  But watching how Jason leaned into Bruce like he was made to fit there perfectly, molding into his body, and the way he had watched Bruce react and look like he was fighting down some demon from his past in his mind, made a uncomfortable lump form in his throat. He knew Jason hadn’t been lying. In fact, Jason hardly ever _did_ lie. He just had a way with words and forcing his way of viewing things on people. Twisted but not a lie.

 

Something clenched in Tim’s stomach when he thought about how Jason had been talking about _him_ to Bruce. _Batman had, had relations with Robin?_ His eyes flickered to Dick who was staring at him hard. He tried not to show his flinch. Dick had seemed to read his mind and there had been some unspoken acknowledgment passed between the two and Tim just _knew_ that nothing like this had happened between Bruce and Dick. If that was supposed to make him feel better, it didn’t.

 

Judging from Dick’s expression and stance he gathered that he hadn’t known about Bruce and Jason’s secret, at least not fully anyway. And if any emotion was seeping through Dick’s defense it was sadness. And that could have been for a lot of things.

 

Things had gotten remotely quieter but they could both still hear muffled voices coming from the room in hushed tones. It seemed every time Jason was involved, Tim found out a new thing that challenged everything he had previously known and thought he knew about Bruce and his world of Batman. There was much he still didn’t know about Jason and apparently about Bruce too and the feeling didn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach.

 

Jason was dangerous. Not just because he could be ruthless and was willingly to go to the lengths to kill someone, not because he was strong (both mentally and physically), but because Tim was still in the dark about a lot of things and Jason knew what he didn’t. And Tim wasn’t sure if he could be as _strong_ as Jason was.

 

If Jason had failed because he had, had too much faith, Tim would fail because he had doubt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is meant to be underage in this fic but I left his exact age unknown in case someone wanted to bump his age up to 18 to make things a bit more comfortable.
> 
> Okay, so this was my first time doing anything.  
> First time posting something on here.  
> First time writing an one-shot.  
> First BruJay fic.  
> First daddy kink.  
> Everything. I hope it wasn't too bad and enjoyable.  
> I apologize for any grammar errors or punctuation mistakes I know I made as well.
> 
> I'm kind of chaotic when I write so I hope everything was easy to follow.
> 
> I think I went crazy with the bold and italicizes as the story went on. Boo! );
> 
> I really couldn't think of a name . . . so I just kind of picked Reckless, there is no deeper meaning behind the name. Sorry.
> 
> Feedback would be deeply appreciated :)


End file.
